Trials
by In A Rush
Summary: Another story about Lawson and Shannon, and the different situations that arise that they will have to overcome, but will it be together or will it drive a wedge between them
1. Chapter 1

**Just a story that just seemed to pop into my head without any warning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rush.**

…

Pulling up to base in the wee hours of the morning, Kerry can't help but wonder as to why Lawson wanted to see her so early in the morning when he had a heavily pregnant wife at home that he could be spending time with.

Walking into base she notices that he isn't in either of the locker rooms so she proceeds down the hallway into the Intel office where she discovers him sitting at a desk looking at a photo in his hand.

Walking up to him and glancing at the photo from her position behind his shoulder, she sees that it is a photo from his wedding day just over two years ago and she smiles at the memory of that day before she is brought back to reality.

Pulling up a seat opposite him she asks "Why are we here so early Lawson, and why did you leave your pregnant wife at home?"

"I left her a note to tell her I came to base early to finish up some paperwork." Lawson says putting the photo down onto the desk and she notices the glum look that graces his features.

"What's wrong Lawson?" Kerry asks.

"Lately I have been experiencing some headaches and blurred vision, I can barely make out that wedding photo now, and I can't see the sparkle in her eyes in it or make out how happy we look, so I went to see the doctor who then sent me to a specialist who sent me for some tests." He says looking up at her.

"Okay, so what is wrong exactly?" she asks concerned for his health.

"I have a tumour pressing down on my optic nerve, and I am having an operation on it tomorrow." Lawson says.

"Have you told her yet?" Kerry asks concerned.

"I'm not going to tell her Kerry, we don't even know how serious this is yet, whether it is malignant or not, I have a cover story to explain why I will be gone for a week or two." He says.

"Have you lost your mind?" Kerry exclaims.

"No just my eyesight." Lawson says sarcastically.

"This isn't a joking matter Lawson." Kerry says warningly.

"I know that Kerry, I'm not worrying her though, she doesn't need the stress right now, she already had a scare with the pregnancy not that long ago and you know that." He says.

Sighing as she sees his point, she says "What do you need me to do?"

Standing at her locker, Shannon sighs as the rest of the team gets ready to go out onto the road.

"Chin up Shan, it won't be too long till your back out there with us." Stella says before walking out with Michael, Christian and Elliot.

"Hey Shan, everything okay?" Josh asks as he leans up against the locker.

"Yeah I guess so, I just hate being on desk duty." She says hoping Josh believes her as she puts on her uniform.

"Well you already tidy up base, so I guess you have to get used to desk duty or staying at home, just remember it's only for a few more months, if you ever need someone to talk to or anything just give me a call." Josh says knowing something more is going on but not wanting to push her, and walking out of the room as Lawson enters the room.

"Morning babe." Lawson says giving her a kiss and placing an arm around her waist, the other one on her growing belly.

"Why didn't you wake me this morning?" Shannon asks sounding worn down as he slowly runs his hand up and down her stomach.

"I didn't want to wake you, you need your rest Shannon, your tiring easily now." Lawson says concerned.

"I know, it's not easy growing a baby inside of you and it sucks because none of my uniform fits me now." She says grumpily.

"Well lucky you were so skinny before you became pregnant so you can wear my uniform instead so we don't have to get you a temporary uniform, it's not for much longer now anyway, it will be all worth it in the end, and you look stunning pregnant babe." He says kissing her forehead.

"I guess so." She says grumpily.

Getting down onto his knees, Lawson kisses her stomach before whispering "Be good to your mum for me bub" before he gets up and gives his wife one last kiss before walking out of the door.

After he had walked out of the room, she says to her stomach "If only he knew what was really bothering your mummy hey." And walks out of the room not realising Josh had overheard her as he was entering from the other entry door to the room.

Now Josh knew he had something to be worried about with one of his friends and he vowed to get to the bottom of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting at Leon's desk with him having finished all her paperwork, Shannon smiles as he hands her a croissant along with a couple of spare potato cakes as she had been nicking a couple of his the past couple of days. Sitting there having a laugh and enjoying lunch, Shannon forgets all the worries she had on her plate for the past few weeks.

Later on having given the team enough time to get ready to go home after they had pulled up at base, Shannon entered the locker rooms as everyone was leaving. Josh left to fill out a report in the in the Intel office and Shannon went to her locker to get changed.

Sitting on the bench, Shannon puts on her boots before getting up to get her purse just as Lawson walked in from the showers to grab his stuff from his locker.

"Hey Shan, I need to tell you something." Lawson says.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Shannon asks.

"I'm not going to be home for the next week as of tomorrow, I have a training course to go to." Lawson says walking up to her and trying to give her a hug.

Pushing him away, she asks "What training course is this, why am I only hearing about it now?"

"I only found out a couple of days ago and it's for Senior Sergeants." Lawson says.

"Then why hasn't Josh been asked to go to one, his a Senior Sergeant too or did you forget he got promoted four months ago?" Shannon says annoyed.

"Because we can't afford to pull Josh off for a week, once I come back they will have another course he can go to." Lawson says trying to get closer to her as she steps back.

"Don't try and bullshit to me Lawson, I know when you're lying or have you forgotten that I'm your wife and can read you like a book when you lie to me, I'm sick of it Lawson, I know you have been hiding something from me for a while now." Shannon says yelling.

"Okay, I found out a couple of weeks ago, I didn't want you worrying about me going away for a week." Lawson says.

Not wanting to argue with him after being at base all day, she decides to drop it for now and deal with it later at home so she just nods her head.

Sensing that she has calmed down for now at least, Lawson gives her a kiss on the cheek and says questionly "See you at home?"

"Yep." She says as she watches him walk out the door she slides down the lockers onto the floor and hangs her head into her hands and cries.

….

Walking out of base and seeing that Lawson has left and not Shannon, Josh finds this weird and walks back into base towards the locker room where he didn't notice Shannon on the floor near the corner.

Seeing her on the floor and hearing her sobbing softly, Josh runs in and kneels down, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Shannon, are you okay, is there something wrong with the baby?" Josh asks.

"I'm fine and the baby is fine." Shannon mumbles not lifting her head.

"Bullshit Shannon, you know I know you better than that, the baby may be fine but I know you are not fine, I heard you talking to the baby earlier this morning, why don't you tell me what's going on?" Josh asks taking a seat next to her and rubbing her back soothingly.

"I think Lawson is cheating on me." Shannon says simply and looking up, wiping away the tears that were still falling.

Knowing not to tell a pregnant and hormonal woman that she is crazy, he decides to take a different approach and says "Why is that?"

"Because he doesn't seem to look at me properly anymore, it's like he is looking over my shoulder or like he can't see me, he is constantly leaving early in the mornings and coming home late, his starting to become distant with me as well." She says.

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything." Josh says.

"Then how come he told me he is going to be away for the next week, away for a senior sergeants training course." Shannon states defensively.

"There is no training course, I would know." Josh says shocked.

"That's what I said but he spun this whole story about how you would go do it once he comes back from it, his going tomorrow." Shannon says.

Josh sits there shaking his head still trying not to believe his best mate would cheat on his wife, Lawson had high morals when it came to relationships, but at the same time nothing else made any sense that could explain as to why he had been acting differently and for lying to Shannon.

"Still think I am just imagining things?" Shannon asks.

"I never said you were." Josh says defensively.

"You didn't have to, it was written all over your face when I first told you, the worst thing is I don't want to go home and see him right now, I really am not up for an argument right now, but what can a pregnant woman do, it's not like I can hit the clubs or pub with Stella." Shannon says rubbing her neck.

"Come to my place, I will let know Tash your coming and if she hasn't got anything for dinner we can get some take out, you could either stay the night or go home later." Josh says pulling out his phone and smsing Tash as Shannon spoke.

"I don't want to intrude, now that Minka has moved out of home for uni; don't you want to enjoy the peace and quiet? Shannon asks.

"The house is too quiet, we could do with the extra company, and Tash has just said its okay." Josh says waving the phone infront of her face.

"Fine, you're a great friend Josh, you and Tash." Shannon says as Josh helps her off the floor.

"That's what friends are for, and I can assure you now when Lawson next crosses my path he better watch out." Josh says threatingly.

"Thanks Josh." Shannon says as they walk out of base to the car park.


End file.
